


Bonding with your neighbor

by Highvoltagekat



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: A slightly tweaked story I originally wrote in 2014, reposted here from my tumblr. Teenage Cloudy bangs his hot neighbor.
Relationships: Cloudy | KC Day/Icarus | Ichabod Slayne





	Bonding with your neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a work of fiction. Nothing written is meant to condone any sort of real life illegal activities or relationships.

“Dude, I know! I’m gonna be home alone for a week, it’s so awesome,” Cloudy kicked his feet up on the coffee table, turning the tv on and immediately changing it to the pay per view movies, “My parents gave me 500 bucks for groceries, but my dealer told me he’s got this dank new stuff in. I wanna get it on that.”

It was true, Cloudy’s parents decided to go off on a spur of the moment vacation cruise to the Bahamas, and they left Cloudy to watch over the house. They put their “full trust into their son’s responsibility,” which is why they left their contact information with a few neighbors just in case the house blew up.

“Cheech, you HAVE to come over sometime. We can get pizza, soda, have a Star Wars marathon! It’ll be so wicked dude, I-” Cloudy made a face as he heard a knock on the front door, “Fuck, I’ll call you back. There’s a Jehovah’s witness or something at the door.”

The blond tossed his phone across the couch, stomping over to the door and looking through the peep hole. Surprisingly it wasn’t some religious nutjob, but his just as annoying neighbor, Icarus. Begrudingly he opened the door, putting on a smile, “Hi Mr. Icarus. What can I do for you?”

“Hey kid! How’re ya doin’? Heard your parents aren’t home. You gonna do alright by yourself?” Icarus leaned into the doorway, making Cloudy take a step back.

“Yeah, Mr. Icarus, I’ll be fine. I’m 16, I can handle myself.”

“Of course, of course. Then maybe you want some company? You gotta be bored, huh?” The older man smiled, “I think I’ve got something to keep you entertained.”

Cloudy made a face, gripping the door handle, “Look, I don’t think my parents would like-”

Before Cloudy could finish, Icarus pulled out a decent sized Ziplock baggie full of weed, holding it out in front of him, “Your parents won’t know a thing.”

Cloudy’s eyes widened and he pulled Icarus in the door, shutting it and locking it behind him, “Where did you get that much weed, man? It’s gotta be at least half an ounce…”

“16 grams, little over half. That enough for you and I, kid?”

The blond gave Icarus a weary look, but still lead him into the house to the living room, “How did you know I smoked, anyway?”

“You leave your bedroom window open when you do it, blows right into mine. Plus I ain’t stupid. You’ve got stoner written all over you,” Icarus plopped down on the couch, letting the baggie rest in his lap. He kicked his feet up and got himself rather comfortable. 

“Oh…” Cloudy hurriedly grabbed his rolling papers from his room and came back, pushing Icarus’ feet from the table, “Please don’t do that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Icarus grabbed some papers, rolling a blunt for each of them. He handed one to Cloudy, letting his fingers linger on his hand, “Enjoy, kid.”

Some puffs and a bag of chips later, Cloudy wasn’t so weirded out by his neighbor anymore. He was resting his head on Icarus’ shoulder blowing rings of smoke into the air, “My best friend Cheech taught me how to do this. He’s really cool. You should meet Cheech. He smokes a lot, too.”

Icarus nodded, his fingers twirling the half smoked roach, “I’ve always wanted to blow rings, I just ain’t got a talented tongue. But yours is real talented, huh?”

Cloudy laughed, or more specifically giggled, “Yeah, I’ve been told that before. There’s this kid at school, he used to get me this really good kush from Jamaica, he never made me pay for it either! I mean, he did, but not with money. That’s how I found out.”

“Oh yeah, yeah… Was he the only one?”

“Well, no one else ever bought me great weed… But yeah, I messed with other dudes. Some guys from my class, Cheech, but only once, Mr. Wellington…”

Icarus had to pull back for a second, looking at Cloudy in disbelief, “Beef Wellington? The guy who lives across the street from me? Our neighbor Mr. Wellington?”

Cloudy blushed, rubbing the back of his head, “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone… He’s really nice, though. He tutored me in math for a while, that’s when we’d fool around. Please don’t tell anyone, I’m supposed to keep it a secret.”

“I won’t tell, I promise,” The older man reassured, a slight grin spreading on his face. He let his fingers find their way to Cloudy’s thigh, feeling the soft skin that peeked out from underneath his shorts, “Does this mean you like older men?”

“Well, I, uh…” Cloudy pushed his face into his hands when he felt his cheeks heat up more, “Yeah, I kinda do…”

Icarus chuckled, his other hand softly touching Cloudy’s cheek to make their eyes meet, “I’ve liked you for a while, Cloudy. I wanna show you how much I like you. Is that okay?”

“Uh…. Yeah, yes… I’d-I’d like that.”

“Good boy,” Icarus leaned in, kissing Cloudy ever so softly. His hands drifted down under Cloudy’s shirt, ghosting touches over his smooth stomach. His tongue roamed the younger man’s mouth, enjoying the taste.

When Icarus finally pulled away, Cloudy was out of breath, “You wanna show me how talented your tongue really is?” He gestured down to his lap, where there was a slight tent in his jeans.

Cloudy licked his lips, nodding and getting down on his knees in frotn of Icarus. His hands were a little shaky as he tossed Icarus’ belt onto the floor and pulled his pants down, marveling as his cock sprung into the air, “No underwear?”

“I didn’t think I’d need to wear any tonight. Guess I was right,” Icarus looked down at his neighbor, winking at him, “Come on, you’re not nervous now are you?”

“No, of course not..." Cloudy let out a sigh before going down on Icarus cock, feeling the head hit the back of throat. He gagged and pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his neighbor’s cock, “Shit, sorry, sorry….”

“It’s fine, baby. Take your time,” Icarus reached his hand down, tucking a strand of blond hair behind Cloudy’s ear.

“Th-thanks…” After a second of getting his composure, Cloudy was back down on Icarus’ cock. He bobbed his head up and down, finally relaxing his throat. The moans of encouragement he was getting told him he was doing well. By the time he felt little tufts of hair on his nose, Icarus’ head was leaned back and he was cursing under his breath.

“Oh my god I’m so close, don’t stop… Fuck,” Icarus panted, his hand holding the back of Cloudy’s head, “You’re so fucking good.”

Cloudy looked up at Icarus as he continued to bob his head, seeing how the older man was practically writhing in his seat. He sped up his motions, sticking his tongue out and getting Icarus deeper into his mouth. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck…" Grabbing a fistful of Cloudy’s hair, Icarus pushed his face down all the way down onto his cock. Cloudy whimpered and gagged as he felt cum slide down his throat, tears forming in his eyes. 

Icarus finally let go of Cloudy’s hair and the younger pulled away, coughing and wiping his mouth on his hands. He glared at Icarus, who just had a smirk on his face as he tucked himself back into his pants, “You’re not half bad, kid.”

“Thanks, I think…” The blond sat back on the couch, his breath still a little heavy. He gave Icarus a crooked smile, “If we smoke more, do you think we can- can go all the way?”

“Well look at that, you’re coming out of your shell. I like that,” Icarus rolled them another blunt, setting it down on the table with a condom he pulled out of his pocket, “I’m ready when you are, kid.”


End file.
